


假装顺从

by NYJJohnny



Category: all彭磊 - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21501967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYJJohnny/pseuds/NYJJohnny
Summary: 「假装顺从」all彭磊文案：京味儿、高h！np！根据live上彭磊摸hayato屁屁展开的。20191027.厦门草莓音乐节 新裤子live.
Relationships: all彭磊
Kudos: 1





	假装顺从

start.  
厦门、一个美丽的沿海城市。

live上、彭言彭语的时间。  
彭磊又继续最硬的娘的梗。  
hayato心领神会、已经习惯了几万人的目光、走过来转过身、屁股冲着彭磊。  
彭磊手拍打hayato的腰、接着又在屁股上抓了一把。  
hayato嘴角闪过一个邪魅的微笑、在谁也看不到的地方。

小声嘟囔了一句：  
“気持ちいい、君の中に入りたい！”

谁也不知道hayato说什么呢、硕大的舞台上、live的进程完全忽略掉了hayato的欲望之声。

谁也不会去揣测hayato的真实想法。  
彭磊、梦姐、歌迷、就像是每场live一样、  
自然、正常、习惯。  
只有庞宽捕捉到了hayato一瞬的表情、半眯了下眼。

live如往日一样的顺利结束了。  
激情的彭磊、顺从的hayato、略有心事的庞宽、帅气的小p。

君の背中には羽があり  
ドラムセットから見た景色  
君からもらってた勇気  
僕の全力に変わった叩き

这是hayato在笔记本上写下的词。  
已经快十年了。

那时的hayato无人问津、顶着满脸的包住在阴暗的半地下室。  
直到中野把自己介绍给新裤子。

彭磊见hayato的第一句话就是：“抠你基娃”。  
抠你基娃是什么鬼？有娃还是基的？还要被抠？！  
hayato顺利被逗笑了、以至于打定了后来hayato一听到彭磊说话就想笑的基础。

除了抠你基娃、hayato的名字就从来没被彭磊念对过。  
はやと、不是哈亚拓、哈丫头都比彭磊内京腔儿的哈亚拓来得字正腔圆。  
要知道、日本人可发不出拓这个双音节。

“你好、我叫hayato、姓木藤”

“木藤？那你是不是有七个兄弟？葫芦娃不都是木藤上结下的么”

hayato听不懂葫芦娃是什么、礼貌的笑了笑。  
可旁边的人全都乐了、就算是hayato没明白这个梗、可他明白了这个人一定很有意思就对了。

至于满脸包、彭磊怎么能不吐槽呢！照彭磊的话来说就是憋的！

彭磊总结hayato就一句话：什么都喜欢一大把！  
约人要约一帮、吃饭也要点一堆菜。就跟以前日本人来的时候似的。

live结束、几个人去了hayato找的饭馆儿吃饭。毫无例外的hayato又点了一堆。  
几个人吃得直打嗝儿都没吃完这一桌子菜。

回到酒店、今天梦姐没来、是旅行团的贝斯手小p临时帮忙的。  
挺好、这下真成娘团了。  
只是hayato可有另一套思路、都是男的啊……

晚上十一点、各自房间、彭磊已经准备洗洗睡了。每天雷打不动的生物钟作息。

庞宽迟疑了很久、决定还是敲了hayato房间的门。  
进了房间、直抒胸臆、直奔主题。

“丫头、你是不是喜欢彭磊？”

“是啊”

hayato坦诚的就差光屁股了、这没什么可藏着掖着的。  
庞宽见状顺势要走、似乎已经没什么可怀疑的了。  
hayato迟疑了一步、还是叫住了庞宽。

“我想上他”

庞宽停住了、咬了下嘴唇。

“要不要一起？你也喜欢彭磊吧”

这似乎是hayato临时决定的、又像是计划终于有了导火索。  
庞宽止步回头、眼睛再次眯成一条缝。

“再叫上小p”

庞宽此时终于真正觉得彭磊形容hayato的那句话绝对是真理！  
什么都一大把！这也要一起？！

庞宽对于彭磊的佩服又加深了一分、然后看到hayato媚笑的一瞬间变成荷尔蒙、激荡起理智。  
这是日本人三光政策的延续吧！

庞宽没纠结、这种事、恐怕他一个人是永远不会主动去跟彭磊做的。  
hayato炙热的眼神、令庞宽默认了。  
他不得不默认、想了二十多年的人。  
没有欲望那是假的！  
一切、都不过是假装顺从罢了。

hayato和庞宽进了小p的房间、小p没敢拒绝、娘团的人好像都不大会拒绝。

彭磊房间、刚出浴还潮呼呼的、一脸单纯善良的主唱。  
他完全不知道自己刚才打开门锁的那一个微小的动作会有什么后果。

什么叫引狼入室、劝大家没学过防身术的千万不要轻易给陌生人开门。  
可惜进来的不是陌生人、这才最可怕！

“怎么了？要喝点儿？我都要睡了”

彭磊毛巾擦着头发、浴巾裹在腰处、还没来得及穿上睡衣、小腿暴露无遗、腰间的线条突出健硕的胸肌和腹肌。  
不属于健美型、但精致的刚刚好。

hayato默默吞了口口水。

彭磊去拿电视桌上的手机、背对着三人、hayato和庞宽互望了一眼。  
小p自始至终没敢说一句话、目光一直处于身前一米之内、好像做了坏事怕被抓住的小朋友。

他们没商量如何作战、只任凭荷尔蒙就敲了彭磊房间的门、进了门才发现不知道要如何攻占堡垒。

彭磊回完消息、貌似是关于音乐的事情、还语音了一段旋律。  
回过头、发现两个木头桩子和一个低着头的稻草人。

“怎么都站着呢？要喝点儿是么？”

“嗯、是、谢谢小p今天来帮忙弹贝斯”

hayato第一个反应过来、借花献佛、将计就计。

“我叫前台给送点儿啤酒和吃的”

趁等着的时候、彭磊把睡衣穿上了、不过是一件比平时略微宽松的T恤和短裤。

酒壮怂人胆、几杯酒下肚、气氛似乎缓和了不少、该吃吃该聊聊。  
小p也从视线一米范围变成了两米、可依旧不敢直视彭磊。

彭磊喝得迷迷糊糊、瘫倒进沙发。  
坐在茶几这边地上的hayato盯着彭磊半眯不眯的眼睛、给庞宽递了个眼神。  
hayato给彭磊的酒是十度的、方才特意嘱咐的前台。

庞宽心领神会、拍了拍彭磊的肩膀。

“彭磊、你喝多了、去床上睡”

“……嗯、我没、没喝多、你喝不过、喝不过我的、别、别瞎说”

照着庞宽对彭磊快三十年的了解、彭磊……喝多了。

庞宽一手搂住脖颈、一手插进膝窝、打横抱进了卧室的床上。  
hayato看了眼窗外的街道、人来人往、熙熙攘攘、拉上了完全不透光的窗帘。

“我、我没喝多、我自己、自己能走”

彭磊撒癔症似的还在痴语、胳膊挥舞在半空中、被hayato和庞宽一左一右的压制住。  
两人跪坐在彭磊的身侧、像有默契的双胞胎一样、扯下了彭磊宽松的T恤。

卧室门口一个酒瓶子倒地的声音、就像是示意还有人存在一样。

hayato抬起头：

“过来呀、小p”

小p的脑袋摇得跟拨浪鼓似的、推开门跑了。  
最硬的娘这称号让给你们！我还是回我们团吧！

也好、肥水不流外人田。这话hayato还是知道的。  
还有一句什么来着？噢、兔子爱吃窝边草。  
这到底是谁教的？！

历史无从考证。  
hayato弯下腰、栖身吻上了那还欲要痴语的唇。

“唔！唔！！”

舌头缠绵、混着酒气。  
这一刻hayato想了太久了。

还有更久的庞宽、那只看过却从未得到过的躯体、终于……

庞宽咬住彭磊的耳垂、似是呢喃这二十多年的苦闷与欲望。  
牙齿与肌肤交叠、幻化成温热的触感、随着呼吸吸食每一寸肌肤的纹理。

似乎回到了二十多年前的那一天、第一次在补习班遇见彭磊。  
少年阳光的微笑、成为了庞宽人生中的第一次心动。

多巴胺充斥了不大的酒店卧室、各自的感怀与欲望、呼啸而出。

胸前的小太阳一左一右包裹进湿热的舌头、彭磊像过电一样痉挛、酒精的作用没能盖住理智。

“干、干什么？！”

语言有气无力、酒精没能盖住的被身体的本能盖住、在神智和清醒之间。  
hayato伸手进到彭磊的短裤、理智的最后一根也弦断了。

hayato打架子鼓的手力之大、只有试过的人才能明白。彭磊在那掌心里、神智飘到天堂一样、沐浴爱的潮水。

本是唱歌的声线幻化成最美的呻吟声、比彭磊写得任何一首歌都要好听。  
这真的让人欲罢不能！

hayato一连扯掉短裤和内裤、手指沾着彭磊的津液、伸了进去。  
强大的异物感致使彭磊叫出声来！  
庞宽用嘴堵住那口、缠绵进温柔乡里。

蜜穴如彭磊的口一样小。  
hayato并不顺利、只是自己火热的欲望已经快撑不住了。无可奈何、hayato抽出手指、将自己快要燃烧的炙热挺进那蜜穴。

彭磊顿时睁大瞳孔、咬了下去、庞宽没有顾及自己的舌头、因为两人嘴里的血腥味、是甜的。

庞宽知道、自己可能已经没救了。  
从二十多年前就没救了。

hayato在喷发的前一秒拿了出来、射在彭磊紧致的小腹上。  
庞宽缓解了彭磊下面的痛处、却令他上下两个口的窒息感爆棚到极限。  
彭磊大口吸进氧气、好像置身于珠峰的登山者。  
口中还残留庞宽的血、不能只是上面的口、我要你的全部。

hayayo退位、庞宽登基。

彭磊再次睁大瞳孔、想挣扎却于事无补。  
hayato压住他的肩膀、骑了上去、把还没有冷静的炙热放入那樱桃口中。

这下、真的要窒息了！彭磊的小腹不断的上下起伏、任何还能动的部位都疯狂的哪怕只能移动毫厘。  
可惜、没有任何用处。

两人几乎是同时到达的顶点、庞宽没有拿出来、将自己的爱全部射进那温暖的蜜道里。

这一刻、你终于完全属于我了。

彭磊的眼里噙着泪、不知是窒息感还是……

电视机桌上的手机屏幕又亮了、一条微信：

“我还是觉得这段不应该加进loop里”

消息上方显示的备注是“张伟”。


End file.
